


Sunset

by Mixxxyx



Series: Of Family and Madness [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Dream SMP Elections, Dream Smp, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I'm Sorry, L’Manburg, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Niki and her boys, Post-Elections, This came out sadder than I thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxxyx/pseuds/Mixxxyx
Summary: Sunset was her favourite time. The day is ending, you can look back and decide if it was good or not. You can decide if tomorrow has to be better.-The one where Niki is sad, and Tommy and Tubbo are tired.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Of Family and Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece so please do be nice! I’m not quite sure what universe this is in but it’s sort of based in a war reality following the festival on the Dream SMP server! Enjoy!

Sunset was her favourite time. The day is ending, you can look back and decide if it was good or not. You can decide if tomorrow has to be better. As it stands, tomorrow has to be better. The light disappears from the world, letting the blood and death and destruction fade away. She stands, staring soullessly over the former poppy field. It isn’t a poppy field anymore. There’s no grass or flowers anymore. There’s no life anymore. It’s scorched and singed. There’s no more poppies. The sun drops ever lower and she allows herself to speak to the two boys conversing quietly behind her.  
“Together,”  
Two pairs of blue eyes snap to her, one darker, one lighter, but both too young. There isn’t enough experience in their eyes, yet there is also endless understanding. Understanding that shouldn’t be there.  
“We do this together.”  
Shaky and said with no conviction, she barely breathes the words out. Despite it all, it’s a statement that holds no room for argument. She’s still staring at the falling light, the sky has long since faded to purple and blue, bringing a fitting chill with it. She reaches blindly behind her, not daring to take her pooling eyes off the horizon. Two hands meet hers. They belong to different people. One steps up next to her, he is taller than her, but he is so much younger. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but his jaw not quite defined enough and a youthful energy to match a flame. The other steps closer, brown hair and deep blue eyes, too naive for a battlefield, his shoulders are almost caving in. Both are dirtied, bloody, tired. They are scared and she knows it. From the grip on her hands, the way they shake. She doesn’t dare look at them because she fears she may break if she does. The sun has almost disappeared.  
“We have only each other now. Wil-“  
She’s not strong enough to finish that sentence. She’s not strong enough to be out here. The dam breaks and she stays silent while the tears pave rivers down her face. Her jaw is clenched while she breathes in, and she considers this moment. She has lost her home, her safety and her family. She has been on the brunt of betrayal and madness. She sleeps and wakes up and fights and bleeds and screams. So she considers this moment, quiet and sad, and she tugs the boys, _her boys_ , closer to her. Neither put up a fight, rather welcoming the movement, as she wraps her arms around them. They are so so young, and it aches. It aches in her chest, how young they are, and she’s _suffocating_ —  
She isn’t old enough to be out here either, but she is the oldest here. She leads. She needs to be there.  
“Wil’s gone,”  
A voice too tired from her right. His voice his deep and his grip on her hand has weakened. She realises that he is stronger than her. He fought harder than any of them. He sacrificed more than any of them. He sacrificed more than most would for a lot more. He is stronger than any, and he has given up. This forever fight has taken the last of his energy and she will not stand for that.  
“We don’t have anyone else,”  
A voice too scared from her left. A boy that too much was expected from. His suit is torn and his feelings match. His innocence manipulated and he has been on the receiving end of betrayal too many times. He no longer trusts. Why would he? After one, two, three betrayals. He is tired of it all and she will not stand for that. She decides, in that moment, while the sun falls and the land is quiet, that no one else touches these boys. _No one else gets to hurt them_.  
“I know.”  
Her voice is strangely steady, but the tears keep flowing. Their stares burn into her cheeks and it hurts, it hurts, _it hurts_.  
“But I will not leave you.”  
Her statement is met with disbelief, wary glances and distrust. It is all too natural to be coming from sixteen year olds. They have trusted before and they had been left. Their own family, their brothers had left, going insane, craving blood. They don’t believe her when she says it, and it aches that she understands why. So she says it again.  
“I will not leave you,”  
And she lets go of their hands. She turns and looks at them both, moving her hands to cup their necks. Their faces are younger than she remembers. Oh god they’re kids, they’re _kids_. The tears escape faster and thicker and hotter. Deep blue and light blue meet pale blue. Pale blue that is worn, and faded. Pale blue that is closer to grey than it ever had been. Pale blue with strange, fiery determination. She looks at them, at the pain and the hurt and the exhaustion, and she makes her promise. She doesn’t need to say and word, and watched as these boys, her boys, realise how serious she is. Tears finally spill from tired, teenage eyes, and they weep. For their friends, and their family, and their home. They cry for their brothers, lost to the madness of it all. She engulfs them into her embrace, and she almost sobs as they curl into her, hiding from the world and it’s terrors. She brings them impossibly closer and she tells them with the utmost certainty,  
“We will get through this together.”  
She looks up, and finally, the sun sets.


End file.
